femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Evilia (Storybook)
'Queen Evilia '(Swoosie Kurtz) is the main antagonist of the 1996 straight-to-VHS film Storybook (alternatively titled The Enchanted Attic). ''Evilia is depicted as a vain, extravagant tyrant, as seen in her crown, jewelry, & hairstyles. Summary The protagonist, 8-year old Brandon, finds a magical storybook in his attic that leads to the enchanted kingdom ruled by Evilia. Backstory reveals that the former Queen, Evilia's sister-in-law, fought depression while mourning the loss of her king, Evilia's brother. Evilia, throughout the tumultuous time, was seemingly the perfect support system, providing the queen "tonic" & tending to her nephew, the crown prince Arthur, & his friend Katerina. However, the Queen's suspicions of Evilia's jealousy were realized as she fell into deep illness that would be the cause of her death, w/the main idea being that Evilia's tonic was the cause. It was revealed that throughout the kingdom, there was suspicion of Evilia's involvement in the king & queen's departures; however, there was no investigation or threat of jail time because, to paraphrase, "we never had any bad people before Evilia". On her death bed, the Queen gave Arthur the magic sword that belonged to his father in order to protect himself & the throne from Evilia. However, due to being a kid at the time of his mother's death, he eventually became his aunt's prisoner. However, Katerina was trusted to hide the sword far away from the new Queen to prevent her from gaining absolute power. As it would come to be, Katerina was Brandon's great-aunt, thus it's believed that he is chosen one to retrieve the sword & return it to the prince to regain his birthright. As news reaches Queen Evilia & her pet cobra/advisor Hiss of the probable arrival of the Chosen One, she ramps up efforts to find the sword & keep Brandon & his friends at bay. She tortures her now-adult nephew on 4 different occasions to give it up, going as far to threaten execution. Meanwhile, she employs failed roadblocks such as rats & piranhas to try & stop Brandon. When Brandon proves himself to be the Chosen One by pulling the sword from a stone, the Queen devises a plan starting w/the perceived execution of the prince to draw the heroes out. The prince, wearing a hood, retrieves the sword from Brandon when they arrive to stop the beheading. However, the hood is removed to reveal the Queen, sword in hand, & the heroes are immediately imprisoned. Despite Hiss' advisement that she immediately execute the heroes, Evilia proceeds to dance around her throne room in celebration, doing such acts as using the sword as a mirror & as a stick pointer while scanning the map for the next kingdoms she would take over. All the while, the heroes are making their way through her castle & as she is distracted from prodding her guards to join her in celebration, they burst through her door, knocking her down & the sword across the floor. From there the Queen & prince wrestle to grab the sword but Brandon gets to it first. Despite her begging for it back, Brandon(after hesitation from the last time he tossed the sword) tosses the sword to the prince w/the sword killing Hiss en route. Evilia, out of power & sulking in her throne, believes her nephew is about to take her life as penance for his mother's. However, the prince choose to have her suffer from living out her days in her worst nightmare: deprived of her luxury hair choices, good looks, power, wardrobe, & forced to sit in her throne room w/enough mirrors to ensure that her current state is all she sees. Trivia *Swoosie Kurtz also appeared in ''Sleep Easy, Hutch Rimes as villainess Binny Redwine. *Swoosie Kurtz also appeared on American Dad! as villainess Marylin Thacker. *Swoosie Kurtz also appeared as evil judge Hilda Marsden from Law & Order: SVU. Gallery Vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h41m47s259.png|Queen Evilia upon learning of Brandon's arrival Vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h42m09s070.png|Evilia giving her sister the "tonic" vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h42m34s348.png|Evilia tending to Prince Arthur & his friend Katerina vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h42m47s426.png|Queen Evilia-Prince Arthur torture segment #1 (1) vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h42m58s733.png|Queen Evilia-Prince Arthur torture segment #1 (2) vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h43m22s014.png|Queen Evilia scolding her bumbling henchman (1) vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h44m06s476.png|Queen Evilia scolding her bumbling henchman (2) vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h44m54s633.png|Watching the heroes fight off the piranhas (1) vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h45m02s393.png|Watching the heroes fight off the piranhas (2) 721f0ba9-b704-43ff-8bfb-d9eb1310ec72.png|After the piranhas' defeat vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h45m24s905.png|Queen Evilia-Prince Arthur torture segment #2 vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h46m09s338.png|Hiss tries to convince the Queen of the seriousness of the heroes getting closer while she admires herself in the mirror Vlcsnap-2018-10-09-22h58m17s656.png|Vainly admiring herself while confessing to the murders of her brother & his wife (the king & queen), the imprisonment of the prince & the kingdom's depression in response to the threat of the heroes vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h47m02s602.png|First reaction to Brandon retrieving the sword.... vlcsnap-2018-10-09-22h25m43s050.png|.....then a plan is hatching vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h47m14s610.png|Queen Evilia-Prince Arthur torture segment #3 (1) vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h47m25s087.png|Queen Evilia-Prince Arthur torture segment #3 (2) vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h47m46s848.png|The Queen announces the execution of the Prince vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h48m04s700.png|Brandon gets the sword to whom he presumes to be the Prince..... vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h50m08s662.png|.....but the hooded prisoner is none gther than Her Majesty herself vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h50m24s021.png|A laugh to a plan coming together vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h50m47s679.png|Queen Evilia dancing in the throne room w/her ill-gotten gains vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h51m03s007.png|The Queen eyeing future lands to rule (1) vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h51m18s283.png|The Queen eyeing future lands to rule (2) vlcsnap-2018-10-09-22h39m08s699.png|While Hiss tells her of her disillusions, Evilia debates between new monikers "Queen of the World' & "Queen of the Universe" vlcsnap-2018-10-09-22h38m54s381.png|"I order you to dance! I am the Queen of the Universe!" vlcsnap-2018-10-09-22h41m40s299.png|Just as she declared, the heroes burst into the throne room....(1) vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h52m15s966.png|....and thus begins the uncoronation (2) vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h52m46s335.png|The prince & queen wrestle for possession of the sword, ultimately grabbed by Brandon vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h52m59s173.png|The Queen tries to plead to Brandon for the sword vlcsnap-2018-10-09-19h53m15s700.png|After now-King Arthur receives the sword, Evilia weeps for her lost sovereignty & power vlcsnap-2018-10-09-21h20m15s240.png|Evilia presuming & accepting death as punishment from her nephew vlcsnap-2018-10-09-21h21m09s127.png|However, the king opts to make her wish she was dead.....(1) vlcsnap-2018-10-09-21h21m21s790.png|.....by stripping her of her vanity & making her only see all that is gone (2) Category:1990s Category:Ambitious Category:Aunt Category:Blonde Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Cape Category:Crown Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Delusional Category:Devious Category:Evil Laugh Category:Family Murderer Category:Hegemony Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Poison Category:Nail Polish Category:Near-Villainess Victory Category:Queen Category:Redhead Category:Seat Of Authority Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Sibling Category:Sword Category:Torturer Category:Tyrant Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Fate: Humiliated